


i'd give you all of me

by pleaseletmetouchyourbutt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek POV, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Schmoop, shortie!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt/pseuds/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek realizes it slowly.</p><p>------------------</p><p>Mate!Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd give you all of me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [I'd give you all of me (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291334) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)
  * Translation into Español available: [I'd give you all of me [Traduccion]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645706) by [Happy_Crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy), [yuki_yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki)



> A quickie from when I was bored at work. Unbeta'd.

Derek doesn't know that Stiles is his mate right away. It comes slowly, as Stiles worms his way into the cracks left in Derek's angry facade, as Stiles kicks down the walls in Derek's mind with a few well-aimed smiles that hit him like bullets in the chest.

He realizes it slowly.

The ball drops when they're almost done with the house. He and Stiles are standing in what will be the living room, painting the walls a warm grey. Stiles is across the room, painting the expanse of wall that leads in from the entryway while Derek carefully paints around the edge of the bay window.

"This is going to be nice," Stiles says, almost hesitantly. He hasn't spoken for at least thirty minutes, "A place for all of us to be together."

Derek smiles down at his paintbrush, huffs in response.

"We'll need to bring everyone with us when we go to get furniture," Stiles continues, "Everyone will want to pick the stuff that will go in their rooms."

It had been Isaac's idea to keep the original framework of the house, to keep the multitude of rooms for when they all come and stay. Derek hadn't thought that any of them would have wanted to. But, the response from the pack was so instantaneously happy that he couldn't say no.

"Mm," Derek says, dips his brush back into the can of paint. He likes hanging around Stiles, it gives him the opportunity to listen rather than speak.

"This is the last room to do," Stiles reminds him, "We should finish up this week and then head out to the IKEA in the city over the weekend."

"Okay," Derek says, straightens up and stands. He deposits the paintbrush on one of the sheet covered boxes and turns to Stiles. He's teetering on the ladder, attempting to get the roller all the way up the tall wall.

Derek smirks, watches for a few moments as Stiles finishes off the section he's working on. Derek tracks the light from the window as it crosses the wall, nearly loses his breath at the sight of the warm evening sun lighting up Stiles' hair, flecked with paint, the long line of his arm, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up. The roller in his long, capable fingers, also covered in paint.

Derek can see him in this house all the time, can see him falling asleep on the couch, only to be deposited into Derek's bed, where he'll be warm and cared for and covered with Derek's scent all night.

And- oh.

Derek thinks even Stiles could hear a pin drop as Derek stands behind him, staring. If he were someone else, he would drag Stiles from the ladder and cover the house with scent of them but, he's not.

He does touch him, though, lightly because touching isn't rare between them. They're pack. Derek is his Alpha, he touches as much as he growls.

He presses his hand to the small of Stiles' back as he walks past, "The others will be here soon. We should start cooking."

"Right," Stiles says, and Derek listens to him clamber off the ladder even as he turns into the kitchen.

He is content for now. His mate is helping him rebuild his den and his pack is coming over for dinner. Declarations of love can wait.

-

IKEA is a place Derek dislikes. Still, he follows Stiles around, pushing the cart as Stiles leads the way through the maze of products.

Derek accidentally tells Stiles while they're looking at beds. Erica and Boyd picked a huge King size, both of them looking overjoyed. Scott lets Allison pick the bed for their room, while Isaac buys a Queen for just him. Lydia says that she's having a mattress shipped from somewhere but, that she appreciates the trip.

She kisses Stiles' cheek and disappears to the Lighting section.

"I've never had a huge bed," Stiles says thoughtfully, looking at the display, "Help me pick, Derek."

"Why?" Derek says distractedly, "You'll be spending all your time in mine." He doesn't realize he's said it until Stiles sputters, and then behind them Scott is making choked noises.

"We'll meet you in the kitchen section," Allison says, and everyone clears out, away from them.

Stiles looks at him. Derek looks back, unmoving.

"I never thought you'd get around to saying it," Stiles says breathlessly and Derek looks at him with one eyebrow up, "That I'm your mate."

Derek smiles, "I didn't say that."

"You might as well have," Stiles says, rounds the cart to peer up at him, "What with your not so subtle staring and the touching and the sniffing and the faces you made as we fixed the house."

"You were helping me build our den," Derek mumbles defensively, as Stiles laughs at his flushing cheeks.

"I love you too, moron," Stiles says, and pops up to kiss the corner of his mouth with soft lips, "C'mon."

Derek follows him, because he will never deny Stiles, will never not give him what he wants.

"You will be sleeping in my bed, though," Derek clarifies softly and Stiles snorts.

"Obviously."

Derek thinks that maybe everything is far more perfect than it ever was before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yuki_yuki translated this into Spanish, because they're a doll! :) Here's the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1961715


End file.
